


Can't. Stay. Away.

by silverishfire



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cringe fest, Cute, Fluff, Funny, I can't tag anymore, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, i wish, jihoon is getting poor, no flirt challenge, wanna one are betting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon love to interact with each other, but everyone seems to consider it as unnecessary PDA. Can their attempt not to flirt on stage goes well?





	Can't. Stay. Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! My first NielWoon fanfic! Thanks for dearnielwoon and the prompter for this prompt! When i first took it i was like "this is going to be easy". Well, who am i to joke? It's backfired hard. After I wrote two pages or so, I rewrote them all. And i think it's still turned out horrible? So get ready for cringe fest? For the prompter, sorry that I couldn't do your prompt justice

 

“I’m Kang Daniel, 22 years old”

“and I’m Ha Sungwoon! 24 years old!” Sungwoon said, stretching out his hand to shake Daniel’s.

“Hyung, you’re so cute”

Sungwoon remembered Daniel said that while giggling. He also remembered turning from kind and polite to be a bit offended.

“Hey! You don’t say that to someone you just met for the first time!”Sungwoon said, with a bit of scolding and joking on his voice.

But the pink haired tall boy only laughed more, although he did say sorry.

It was the first day of their meeting. Roughly a hundred days ago.

Time has fly so fast, now Sungwoon, and the no-longer-pink-haired-boy Daniel has debuted on a same group together.

Going through cries, sweats, bloods, tears, laughs, hugs, and countless other together.

Now they’re performing together, under the same spotlight, on the same stage.

It’s one of the song that they’re just walking around stage greeting their fans, and Sungwoon sees Daniel, the person who had the audacity to called him cute on the first day of their meeting, standing so mighty yet so cute on the middle of the stage.

How can someone be both? Sungwoon thinks and feels that life is kind of unfair for that. So he decided to reach Daniel, tickles him from behind, then run away.

Daniel’s legs are longer, however, so the attempt is unsucessful.

“Getcha, hyung. Don’t do things then runaway. Be responsible!” Daniel says, while tickling Sungwoon back.

Sungwoon laugh crazily and tries to escape. But Daniel has stop tickling and instead wrapping Sungwoon in his hug.

Sungwoon decided to just hugs back and melt over Daniel’s chest.

“I’m so happy, hyung...” Daniel whispers. Don’t know for what. But since Sungwoon feel so happy too, he can only nod back while saying “Me too, Daniel. Me too,”

Sungwoon didn’t remember how long they were hugging, but Sungwoon remember being thankful that he got to debut.

With Daniel too, to make all that better!

xxx

Daniel loves performing. Even more to do it on a stage.

He loves the feeling of being showered by the radiate light, catching confetti flying around him, smokes covering him until he can’t see anything but the feeling of his body dancing to the rhythm, and his throat soaring the song toward the audience.

It makes him feel some kind of unexplained excitement.

The kind that make him able to run around endlessly, jumping, soaring, and still not feeling tired.

Or so he thought. Bet in reality he’ll be tired in five minutes doing all that.

But no kidding, for Daniel, the stage energy plus combination of musics, dance, singing, and the fans, are very overwhelming.

Not to mention, the unexplained feeling everytime he saw a small, yet so strong and so mighty figure. Someone who has the audacity to leave such a big impression on Daniel the first time they met, but having body so small.

How can someone be both? It’s not fair! Daniel thought.

So he walks toward unaware Sungwoon, who currently watching the other Wanna One member, and hugs him from behind.

It indeed surprised Sungwoon. He turns his head, but then relaxes down to find out it’s Daniel. Even reaching behind to give Daniel a quick hug back.

Daniel envelops his arms around Sungwoon. For Daniel, Sungwoon has such a perfect size to be hugged. It feels comfortable. Although somehow, it caused Daniel’s heart to race faster.

“You okay Daniel?” Sungwoon asks, patting Daniel’s hand while at it.

“Mmmhm,” Daniel nods. Snuggling onto Sungwoon’s shoulder. Wonder if Sungwoon can feel his heart beating faster than usual.

“I’m just... feeling very happy,”

“I love being on stage so much,” Daniel continues.

That’s true. All his dream has now come true. After years of struggling, trying to make it into debut.

He now finally debut. These feel all good now.

Daniel could feel Sungwoon smiling eventhough he can’t see it, as he softly speaks, “Me too Daniel, me too...”

For a moment, they’re just there. Standing and hugging while watching the rest of Wanna One members caused more ruckus on the stage.

“I’m glad i’m here with you... Daniel...”

xxx

Jihoon hates rain.

He hates how it comes all at once, attacking one little human like him on the same time without mercy.

Not only that, rain blocked most of his senses. The view, even on the luckiest day when the rain isn’t that heavy, will be filled with fog. His hearing, the way rain touches the ground. Even the loudest of drum band cannot get through. Plus his senses. Rain make the weather too cold even when it’s not winter! And Jihoon couldn’t feel anything but coldness through his skin.

“Rain comes to grant all your wishes!” Is what Jisung told Jihoon during one of their random argument time.

“Not until you have perform under the rain!” Jihoon argued back, having experiencing such condition.

Funnily, now that they have to endure rehearsal with pouring rain, Jisung does seems to not be bothered.

Jihoon rolls his eyes.

He is just trying to focus on the stage manager voice, who insisted to do rehearsal on the slippery stage. But even with the ear set, he can’t listen to anything, because of rain!

Not to mention, the disgusting view in front of him.

It’s cold, Jihoon acknowledge it.

But it shouldn’t give excuse for Part 21 Chapter 3 Season 2 of the Unending Daniel and Sungwoon Saga on Flirting With Each Other!

Those two _unprofessional_ people have been standing incredibly close, clinging to each other, whispering things then continue into their routine giggly fit.

They need to stop. This is unecessary Public Displays of Affection.

Jihoon walks, waddles actually because it’s too cold and slippery, toward Jisung, who busy giving directions to the other member.

“Hyung!” Jihoon calls, throughout the busy rain, throughout the noisy stage manager direction.

“Hyung!” Jihoon calls again when Jisung still not responding, “Look at them both hyung! They’re flirting on stage again!”

“Who doing what?” Jisung finally responds. Half of his attention still goes to Seongwoo who seems to be concerned over something.

“ _Them_ , hyung!” Jihoon says upsettly. “They’re still doing _it_!”

“They’re still doing what?” Jisung asks while covering his eyes from the rain. Finally give his attention to Jihoon, as Daehwi come to help and give explanation to the still concerned Seongwoo.

“Flirting on the stage!” Jihoon shouts angrily. Almost slipped, but Jisung quickly catch him.

Jisung sighs. He turned his head over the direction that Jihoon pointed.

Indeed, Sungwoon and Daniel cling to each other as usual. But not only that, both facing each other dangerously close, that Jisung swear for a moment he thought they were kissing.

_It’s just the rain._ Jisung convinces himself. _Plus their raincoat make them looks like kissing._

To add on that, Woojin and Guanlin who currently stand near them, started chatting with them too, and they don’t look shocked or surprised or mad.

_But both of them are usually expressionless anyway_. Jisung thinkst. _But, oh, well_.

“Jihoon we’ve been talking about this,” Jisung sighs. The rehearsal hasn’t even started, and he already feel so tired.

“They’re adult. Let them make and do their own decision,”

“Yeah, but PDA on stage is so unprofessional!” Jihoon says, for the ninth time, Jisung swear.

“Oh well. This is just rehearsal. Let them,” Jisung says. His ears already bothered by another frustrated call behind him. He guessed that it must be the ever-continuing-confused-Seongwoo with Daehwi who has given up on explaining things to another dumb hyung of his.

“But, hyung! They will do it again later while performing! Intentionally too! They always find a way! Just see. I bet they will do it again today too!” Jihoon protesting. Stage performance is a professional matter. There is no time to all the flirty bitty bites on it!

But Jisung already turned his attention to somewhere else.

Jihoon grunts loudly. Then waddles his way back to his position earlier.

He really does hate rain and unprofessionality on stage!

xxx

“HAH! See! I told you they’ll be doing it again!” Seongwoo laughs. He slipps to the sofa next to Jihoon and pat his shoulder, reaching out his hand, and smirk toward Jihoon.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He grabs for money on his pocket, then give it to Seongwoo in a very upset manner.

“YESSS! BLESS SUNGWOON HYUNG AND DANIEL FOR CONSTANTLY BEING HORNY TOWARD EACH OTHER!” Seongwoo says, waving money while running around the room.

“Seongwoo! Beware of your word” Minhyun gives a stern warning.

Seongwoo stopped running and give an apologetic look toward Minhyun, but stick out his tongue when Minhyun wasn’t looking.

“Talking about that, i haven’t see those two for a while? Where are they?” Jinyoung asks. Also satisfyingly waving money in front of his face.

“Don’t know. Probably having a ‘quickie’,” Daehwi says, who just came into the waiting room. Soon high fived by Seongwoo.

Minhyun facepalmed, he need to control Seongwoo and his lewd mouth more.

“I wonder if they even know that they’re obviously flirting toward each other,” Jinyoung sips a can of cola then burped. Gaining a scolding look from Minhyun.

“Of course not, they’re both stupid,” Jihoon shifts from his seat, trying to avoid Seongwoo who tried to slap Jihoon’s face with money.

“And whipped toward each other!” Daehwi laughs, while Seongwoo giving him another high five.

“They often share a room at the hotel though. Who knows what they do on the room,” Seongwoo continues, caused another laughter on the room.

Minhyun feel that his age has skyrocketed by fifty years or more. The kids really can’t keep their mouth PG.

“But seriously, have anyone ever talked about it to them?” Jihoon chirps in. Opens a bottle of cola too and sipping it.

“Wow, you’re suddenly concerned about them,” Seongwoo teases. He pokes Jihoon’s cheeks who quickly shoves Seongwoo’s hand.

“I just want all the thing that happened between them stay in their hotel bedroom! Doing those on stage is such an unprofessional act!”

“Awww, you’re jealous aren’t you?”

Jihoon’s face turns all red. Seongwoo, Daehwi, and Jinyoung laughs harder.

“How are you with that dude... who is his name... aha! Park Woojin! He is in the same company as me!” Daehwi says mockingly.

Minhyun quickly shut them before Jihoon rampaging on the waiting room. More because he doesn’t want to clean the mess after, rather than trying to keep Wanna One’s image clean.

“Yah, well, _Jihoon Park_. You are free to take care of your own love story and someone else’s. I’m rich now because you’re stupid, let’s go eat fried chicken, bitches!” Seongwoo shouts toward Jinyoung and Daehwi. Who both quickly gather their stuff and follow Seongwoo.

“Don’t say we’re going to eat the one on this building canteen? They only have like, two flavours. Spicy and not,” Daehwi rolls his eyes, “It’s 2k18, update yourself, canteen!”

“I heard there is a new fried chicken restaurant nearby. Only like, one bus stop ahead. They have chicken mozzarella cheese too. Why don’t we try that one?” Jinyoung shows his phone toward Seongwoo, who quickly took interest.

“Guys! Don’t go too far! We have to move in one hour! Remember that and be careful of fans!” Minhyun warns but too late, because all three of them have go out and closed the waiting room door.

Minhyun sighs. Wiping the sweats on his head. His adoration toward Jisung upped a lot. Taking care lots of kids who are careless-hungry-and-lewd-mouthed is indeed hard!

xxx

“SERIOUSLY KANG DANIEL! IF YOU LIKE HA SUNGWOON THAT MUCH YOU REALLY SHOULD JUST FUCK HIM AND TELL HIM SO!”

Jaehwan chokes. He bursts out the milk he’s been drinking because of Jisung’s sudden outrage. Woojin who, luckily, doesn’t have anything on his mouth, pats Jaehwan on the back. Guanlin’s phone was less luckier though as it’s almost free fall from the owner hand.

“I... what?” Daniel stutters. Also almost bursting out the cereal he’s eating.

“YOU, KANG DANIEL. DON’T YOU EVER GO TO THE MIRROR AND SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT SUNGWOON EVERY. SINGLE. MINUTE?” Jisung lets out his frustration even more. The three people in front of them just watch in awkward silence.

“Wh... wha... how... am i looking into Sungwoon hyung?”

“LIKE YOU JUST GOT YOUR DICK INSIDE HIS BUTT. EVERYTIME!”

This time Woojin chokes and Jaehwan pattomg him. Guanlin, being a smarter person he is, has prepared and grip his phone tighter this time around.

“Really?” Daniel face turns all red.

Jaehwan coughed, “Yeah, well. We’ve been talking about this all the time, Daniel,” He rubs his neck hesitatingly, “You even take your flirting work to the stage,”

The room then turns awkwardly silent. Everyone stare judgingly into Daniel.

“Do you... even aware?” Jaehwan asks carefully.

Daniel gulps. Looking around from Jaehwan, Woojin, Guanlin, then Jisung who obviously pissed.

 “I.. I can’t help it? He is too... cute?” He hides his face on his oversized sweater.  Everyone sighed, especially Jisung who pinched his nose in disbelief.

“Listen, hyung. I admit fans probably like it too. Fanservice and all that jazz,” Woojin rolls his eyes.

“But you guys acting all too needy toward each other it become...” Woojin looks toward Jisung for help.

“Unnecessary PDA. That’s what it is,” Jisung sighs. He looks completely tired and seems to be aging for like ten years.

Daniel still hides his face in disbelief. Was all he did, really that bad?

He likes Sungwoon. Sungwoon is a good hyung who humor code matched with him. Not only that, touching Sungwoon, holding his hand, hugging him, feel very right.

The later thought somehow, make him feel heat everywhere on his body.

Does he really... what was that Jisung said earlier? Looks like he want to have sex with Sungwoon every time.

“Nevertheless Daniel,” Jisung continues after sipping a glass of milk, “fanservice is okay. Fans love it. But sometimes you do it too much with Sungwoon. Limit it. There are ten more members in our group. Interact with them too?”

Daniel groans and hides his face even further under his sweater. His head felt hurt from too much sudden information he got today. And now Jisung wanted him to reduce his interaction with Sungwoon when he really likes being around Sungwoon that much?

_Like being around Sungwoon, hmmm? All the things that Jisung hyung said about me having big crush on Sungwoon hyung must be right_ , Daniel thinks to himself.

“Ye... yes... well...” Daniel stands up. He need to cool his head somewhere. “I’ll try doing it. Thanks for telling me hyung,”

Jisung just nods while eating his cereal. Jaehwan and Woojin can only look as Daniel goes outside, while Guanlin has long busies himself with the game on his phone again.

“’There are ten members in our group, interact with them too’?” Jaehwan mimics Jisung mockingly, “Someone is jealous...”

Jisung throws a bundled tissue toward Jaehwan, which perfectly landed on his face, “shut up and just eat!” he then stands up, wash his dishes, then goes to his room.

While Jaehwan can only grief as he stare toward the floating tissue on his cereal.

xxx

Sungwoon sits uncomfortably. Something isn’t right.

Daehwi and Seungwoo constantly looking at him, whispering, and laughing. While Minhyun next to him clearly trying not to be disturbed by scrolling through his phone endlessly.

Sungwoon tried to catch whatever those two gossiping about, and every word caught are very annoying.

“Wonder if he got to enjoy the so called giant size dick,”

“Hyung, have you ever see his? It’s small sized. Big body doesn’t equal to big size,”

“Then it’s probably not satisfying,”

Both of them then fell into a giggling fit. Sungwoon can’t hold it anymore and decide to confront them, “Hey guys. It might not be good for two famous young idols like you guys to talk about porn in public?”

Surprisingly, Sungwoon’s words only make them laugh louder. At this rate, Minhyun clearly ready to disown them both.

“Yeah, say the person who clearly fucked his group member on stage,” Seongwoo says still laughing. Minhyun then hit his face with his own phone.

“Oh, oh, Niel-ah, don’t call me small and cute!” Daehwi said, clearly doing a bad impersonation of Sungwoon.

“Niel-ah, Niel-ah, don’t touch me! I’m too sensitive!” Seongwoo follow suit.

Sungwoon face redden. Slowly it sinks toward him on what those two kids trying to say.

“Eh! Hey! Watch out your mouth!” Sungwoon says, hitting both kids who only laugh more.

“What the hell with that? I never said that thing to Daniel?” Sungwoon says. Half in disbelief that he currently being ashamed on a public bus.

“Never said it to Daniel my ass might as well i be the smartest person on the earth?”

Sungwoon almost lost his control. If not for Minhyun, who, as always, doing damage control until they reach their bus stop. Both Daehwi and Seongwoo pouted because Minhyun been giving them “the glare” along the road.

Sungwoon, who clearly feel disgraced, finally asks both for explanation.

“What the hell are you guys trying to say on the bus? Why do you mock me like that?” Sungwoon asks angrily. Minhyun reminded him to stay calm and speak low as they’re reaching their destinated restaurant.

“Oh, it’s just that hyung,” Daehwi suddenly on a good mood again, and so does Seongwoo, “It seems that there is something between you and Daniel hyung that you haven’t told us yet?”

“I... what?” Sungwoon flustered. Can’t believe on what he heard.

“Translation,” Minhyun interrupt calmy before Daehwi and Seongwoo say another thing, “It seems that you and Daniel flirt alot on stage. Do you care to explain to us why?”

 Seongwoo, Minhyun, and Daehwi were still waking, when they realized that Sungwoon wasn’t following them.

They turn around, Sungwoon is still on the same spot as before. Looks completely fazed.

“Wh... what?” Sungwoon asks once again in disbelief.

“Oh God, this is going to be a long day...” Minhyun sighs, as Daehwi and Seongwoo fight over to explain it on Sungwoon.

“So here’s the thing, hyung,” Seongwoo says.

“It seems that you’re and Daniel,” Daehwi says.

“Have lots of things going on,”

“You guys flirt on stage. Like, often,”

“Holding hand”

“Hugging”

“Grinding toward each other”

Minhyun almost slaps both Daehwi and Seongwoo.

“So are you guys like currently,”

“Dating each other?”

All of them wait for Sungwoon to respond. Even Minhyun, somehow. While at that, Sungwoon’s face, slowly turns all red, and all of them swear there are smoke coming out from his face.

“I. AM. NOT. DATING. DANIEL!” Sungwoon almost yelled the words. If he not remembered that he is on a public road and probably have people recognizing him.

His words, of course, only make Seongwoo and Daehwi laughed. Minhyun, being a good friend he is, come to Sungwoon and pats him in the back.

Sungwoon couldn’t even be mad anymore. He really just wanted to melt or whatever.

The thing is, he completely aware that he did whatever Seongwoo and Daehwi mentioned earlier.

He does like to cling toward Daniel. Playing around with him. Hugging him.

But that’s because Daniel is a good friend! It’s easy to have conversation with Daniel because they always understand each other. And it’s fun to tease Daniel too!

But his blushing and all the heat on his face say otherwise. Might it be... there is something more for Sungwoon to Daniel?

“The thing is, hyung,” Minhyun says, hushing both Seongwoo and Daehwi, telling them to keep walking.

“What we meant to say, prooobably, just, probably? You need to reduce all the flirting on stage?” Minhyun suggests carefully.

“Yeah, whatever you guys do, keep it on the bed room?” Seongwoo almost laughs again, but Minhyun glared at him.

“It’s all good to have interaction with the member. But at this rate? You and Daniel are just, purely flirting,” Daehwi says, completely ignorant of Minhyun’s glare.

Minhyun sighs, “Yeah, Daehwi and Seongwoo are, put it harshly, right,”

Sungwoon couldn’t even talk. He was way too confused with the sudden information he received. Never ever he consider that his activity disturb the members that much?

Minhyun pats Sungwoon in the back, “It’s okay though, hyung. You’re free to like Daniel or interact with him on stage. Just, reduce it by a little?”

“Yeah, because Jihoon is about to make himself poor,” Seongwoo chirps in, he and Daehwi ran inside the restaurant before Minhyun said or do anything again to them.

“Oh well,” Minhyun shakes his head. “Well, now that you know, let’s try reducing it slowly?” Minhyun smiles, although inside, he feels dying and tired.

Sungwoon gulps, he reluctantly follow Minhyun toward the restaurant.

How is he going to reduce all the interaction he had with Daniel, when he always thought their interaction was on normal rate?

xxx

Days become week, weeks become month.

Without denying it, there is an awkward tension growing between Sungwoon and Daniel. Eventhough they haven’t got chance to talk about the members confrontation toward them on separate occasion.

And it annoys the hell out of both, because it make them so conscious toward each other and their own act.

Like, one day, Daniel was just casually running around the stage, and he caught up a sight of Sungwoon. So he inclined naturally toward his small hyung, but then he remember that he is supposed to reduce his “flirty” act toward Sungwoon, so he slowed down, looking confused and lost, before decided to just wave awkwardly toward the fans.

Or that Sungwoon who was about to get in line up for their last greeting before the concert end. Naturally, he slipped next to Daniel, holding his hand tightly, and smile brightly toward Daniel. Before realizing a second later that he is doing “too much”, and let go of Daniel’s hand, who seems just as surprised, and looking away.

It’s very awkward. Indeed it’s hard to let go of past habit. Even they aware that members are silently talking about in on their back, blaming each other for being the cause of their sudden awkward chemistry, but then went silent as they see either Sungwoon or Daniel on sight.

It’s really annoying to see other members or each other, that both boys has started to find a solitary resting place for themself whenever they’re able to, during schedules. Even to the extreme of hiding on toilet, until a netizen article about them claiming that they masturbate on toilet alot.

Fate say differently of course.

One day, Sungwoon unexpectedly bumps into Daniel who apparently already claiming an empty waiting room for himself.

“Oh!” Sungwoon yelps. Daniel turns around in surprise.

“Hyung?”

Sungwoon gulps, “Depend on which ‘hyung’ you expected,” Sungwoon says, jokingly, but come out as bitter.

Daniel looks away, somehow looks sad and tired.

Sungwoon sighs, he silently sit himself down on the floor next to Daniel. Daniel flinches a bit, but after a while, he relaxes.

For a moment, there are only silent. Both have lots to say, that they don’t know what to say first.

In Sungwoon head, the first words he wants to say the most is “I miss you”, but they meet everyday, what to miss?

“I miss you, hyung,”

Sungwoon almost jumped. He laughed to himself, but Daniel catch that as an insult.

“We meet everyday, what to miss?”

“Well, not since we live in separate dorm,”

Sungwoon nods. That’s right.

Without realizing and naturally just like that, Sungwoon leans his head toward Daniel, in which Daniel receives warmly.

“I miss you too...” Sungwoon says afterward. Gifting him a soft clutch on the hand.

“Soo... what happened?”

Daniel avoids Sungwoon’s eyes, “What happened?”

Sungwoon laughs in disbelief, “You avoided me to the point that we missed each other. Surely, something happened, what was it?” Sungwoon pushes. Not to lie, Sungwoon feel that it’s his fault too and he also has to explain. In his mind, that moment where members confronted about his interaction with Daniel, replayed.

Daniel has it too. But  he wondered if he should tell Sungwoon that. He doesn’t want to blame the others for confronting him, anyway, he shouldn’t fully avoid Sungwoon too. He could just talk about it with the members and Sungwoon nicely. Instead he ratted out.

“Well first,” Daniel says after a moment. He sighed and hoping that his words won’t come out jumbling, “I... don’t know hyung...”

“I’m afraid that I’ve come to...” Daniel gulps. The words feel heavy on his chest, “Like you so much...” This word caused Sungwoon to flinches. He stares at Daniel with mouth open, “I’m afraid that i’ve shown it to other too much that it caused discomfort... so I think I should avoid you because being close to you just make me want to hugs you and... yeah,”

 “I...” Sungwoon says after a moment, “More or less feel the same as you...”

Daniel turns at Sungwoon, “You mean you like me?”

Sungwoon almost punched Daniel, “FOR SOMEONE AS BIG AS YOU, YOU SURE HAVE A SMALL BRAIN!”

Both of them then got in their laughing fit.

 It feels good. It’s been long since they joke casually like that. Inside, both of them wonder if ‘worried that their act caused others discomfort’ meant that the other also get protested by other member.

They decided to just forget it for now.

“Hyuung, i really missed youuuu,” Daniel says again, in a more playful voice.

Sungwoon laughs. He slippedhis arms toward Daniel’s body and hugged him tightly.

“You are such a big baby!”

“That you like!”

“Okay! Okay!”

Sungwoon surrenders. He laughs again.

“First of all, lets get this finish,” Sungwoon says in a more stern voice. Daniel gulps, but his eyes shines brightly. Sungwoon pinches his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I avoided you just like that. Others might said that what we did was unnecessary, but we should’ve talked about it between us too. We should have find a way instead of just avoided each other right away,” Sungwoon admitted.

“That’s... exactly what i wanted to say,” Daniel says, caused Sungwoon to pinches his cheeks again.

“Well, not gonna lie. Those things at least, make you miss me,” Sungwoon grins.

“HEY! HYUNG! THAT’S MY LINE”

Sungwoon throws his maniacal laugh. Daniel playfully tickles him, giving Sungwoon no mercy, until both of them went tired. In the end, Daniel leans upon the wall, still giggling, while Sungwoon leans upon him, smiling brightly.

“Hyung, i have an idea,”

“Don’t say it!” Sungwoon laughs tiredly. Daniel’s idea has been crazy. He doesn’t want to hear it anymore! Kinda.

“No! It’s just,” Daniel’s face goes red, “since we like each other anyway, why don’t we be...”

“Boyfriend?”

Sungwoon looks up toward Daniel. He can’t believe on what Daniel just said and about to throw a witty reply, until he saw Daniel’s face.

Sungwoon smiles and decided to closing the gap between them instead.

When their lips touched, it feels fantastic.

Daniel was very careful at first, but with Sungwoon’s lead, he slowly went with the flow and enjoying their act.

“So, Daniel, that’s a yes,”

After a while, Sungwoon told Daniel that it’s time for them to get back, before the other members and managers went to search for them.

Just right before they went out from the room, only Daniel realizes, “Hyung, you said that you’re afraid the other might feel uncomfortable with out ‘fanservice-y’ act. Could it be, you mean that the other members also complaints to you about us?”

And it only take a stare between each of them, for them to realize.

“Uh, oh,”

xxx

“What the hell? I thought we’ve talked about this and now you’re back to square zero?”

“Get your shit straight, hyung!”

“Flirting on the stage my eyes, you guys are FUCKING on the stage!”

“Do you guys ever realize that it’s such an unprofessional act?”

Jinyoung elbowed Seongwoo, “Can we have a shot every time Jihoon says the word unprofessional?”

Some of them then went into giggling fit, until both Jisung and Minhyun throw a glare at them.

Both Daniel and Sungwoon looked at each other.

“Ermm... I mean... our fans love it too?” Daniel says carefully.

Half of the members are almost losing it.

“Well, might as well announce that you  guys are dating!” Jihoon throws his arms, fully give up.

“Well, we are,” Sungwoon says.

For a moment, there were mixes of gasps and yells.

“YOU GUYS WHAT?” Seongwoo screams the words. Jihoon almost sinks to the sofa in disbelief.

“We are, officialy dating, everyone,” Daniel re-announces, looking around the room proudly, “Our group first couple! Yay?”

There were silence, but suddenly, Seongwoo, Daehwi, and Jinyoung stood up in celebration.

“WE EAT MEATS TODAY!” Daehwi cheers in disbelief.

“I WANT TEN PORTION!” Seongwoo follows suit, he then drags Jihoon, who clearly trying to escape his way from Seongwoo, “I’M IN NO WAY WANT TO INVOLVED IN THIS!” Jhoon then pointed toward both Daniel and Sungwoon, “WHAT A BUNCH OF HORNY ANIMALS!”

“Hyung! This restaurant here serve a very chewy wagyu. Let’s try this one here!” Jinyoung says excitedly, both him and Daehwi followed Seongwoo and Jihoon outside their dorm.

“Eh, hey? Can i follow your guys to dinner? I want free meats too?” Jaehwan half begged.

“Nope! You’re not in this too, bye hyung!” Daehwi waves toward Jaehwan, then goes out.

After their bits of commotion, the room went into another awkward silence. Daniel and Sungwoon stare into each other again, _what the fuck was that?_

“Oh well, at least, now we don’t need to hide our ‘activities’ anymore, hyung” Daniel grins, he eyed the others in the room playfully.

Sungwoon caught that looks and smile mischievously,  “Yes, dear, we can now do things on public, freely,”

Both of them then kissed passionately. Causing the other to groan and Jaehwan yells, “OH. NO! NO! DON’T MAKE MY DAY WORSE! DON’T YOU DARE KISSING IN PUBLIC!”

“GET A ROOM! YOU TWO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I went through alot writing this (being sick, depressed, and stressed are most of them), but i finished them! So I'm proud of myself. Sorry this is terrible. I hope next NielWoon fic of mine will be better (since they're my main pairing too!). Have good days everyone!


End file.
